


[VID] Sailboats

by bironic



Series: vids by bironic [39]
Category: Master and Commander - All Media Types, Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World (2003)
Genre: Age of Sail, Boats and Ships, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Festivids, Friendship/Love, Gen, Lullabies, M/M, Sailing, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5992111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bironic/pseuds/bironic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A love song and a lullaby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Sailboats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhi/gifts).



> Made for Festivids 2015-2016 for rhivolution, who wanted some Aubrey/Maturin in love at sea. Thanks to R. and cinco for watching the first draft and assuring me that the song wasn't too saccharine.
> 
>  **Music:** by Brooke Fraser (edited)  
>  **Length:** 2:12  
>  **Content/physical notes:** None, I don't think.

[Streaming on Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/145808088) | D/l to come

 

[Sailboats](https://vimeo.com/145808088) from [bironic](https://vimeo.com/bironic) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

 

Lyrics (edited):

We're adrift on a sailboat  
My love is the sea  
Yours is the horizon  
Constant and steady

You set my limbs locked hard afloat  
Lifted my lonesome sails  
The tide is out, the moon is high  
We're sailing

Darling, your love is healing  
It makes the bitter sweet  
Warms the winter to spring again  
Secures the colds defeat

We're cutting anchor  
Casting out  
Into the glorious deep  
The tide is out, the moon is high  
We're sailing  
We're sailing  
We're sailing

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to [Dreamwidth](http://bironic.dreamwidth.org/329466.html).


End file.
